Ainsi va la vie
by Nahel
Summary: AU- OOC- "On ne peut pas changer le passé. Ni revenir en arrière. Par contre on peut décider d'attendre ou bien décider d'avancer." Tout serait si simple si on pouvait résumer la vie à ce choix. Mais parfois il est aussi important de se poser pour comprendre que de foncer tête baisser. Résumé à revoir quand je serais plus inspirée, désolée
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour^^Merci de prendre le temps de lire ce premier chapitre de fantiction (pour certains d'entre vous ce n'est pas ce que vous attendiez mais ne désespérez pas)_

 _Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Pour ce qui est de la tournure des événements et de l'histoire mon cerveau a fait des ajustements radicaux donc on est assez loin de l'univers de base crée par Gosho Aoyama, même si certains faits restent plus que présents et importants. (Pour plus de détail, osez sauter le pas et lire le contenu)_

 _Merci encore et bonne lecture!_

* * *

 **Chapitre 01 :** La rencontre

Voilà l'affaire venait de se terminer. Le coupable venait d'être arrêter. Il n'avait pas avoué, ni même reconnu les faits. Ce n'était pas nécessaire : les preuves étaient plus que suffisantes pour le faire inculper.

Une sordide histoire de placement immobilier et escroquerie à l'assurance. Le coupable avait tué un couple de commerçant qui refusaient de lui céder son commerce et qui avait réunit contre lui des preuves suffisantes pour le faire accuser de malversation .

Tout aurait dû être fini. Cependant à cause d'un petit détail, cela ne l'était pas vraiment. Un petit détail qui avait un nom et qui le fixait droit dans les yeux, avec un mélange de sentiment qu'un enfant aussi jeune n'aurait pas dû expérimenter. Ayumi n'avait pas plus de six ans.

Il y avait de la tristesse dû à la perte. De sa famille dont le coupable venait de la priver à jamais. De son monde et de ses certitudes qui venaient de s'écrouler alors que ce jour avait commencé comme tant d'autre avant de finir dans une horreur sans nom. Ayumi avait été la première à découvrir la scène du crime.

Il se souviendrait longtemps de son cri. Un cri perçant qui déchira ses tympans tout au temps que son cœur. Un son de pure terreur qui lui en rappelait d'autre. Tant d'autre qu'il aurait préféré n'avoir jamais entendu. N'avoir jamais poussé.

Hakuba et lui se rendaient justement dans l'épicerie pour répondre à une requête du père de la petite fille qui sentait que quelque chose se tramait et qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Tous les deux, travaillaient comme détective consultants et leur réputation commençait à être reconnu. Plutôt que de se faire concurrence, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour travailler de concert. Au bout de deux ans de partenariat avec des hauts et des bas, aucun des deux ne se plaignait de leur arrangement. Pas plus leur clients. Après Ayumi, ils furent les premiers à découvrir le carnage.

Dans le regard de la petite fille, il y avait aussi la peur. Le choc. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Elle n'avait plus aucun repère et semblaient s'accrocher à lui comme si au milieu de sa tourmente, il pouvait la guider. Lui montrer un chemin sûr. Être une ancre solide. Il le sentait à la manière dont elle s'agrippait à sa main et à son regard alors que le sien était noyé de larmes. Des que les enquêteurs étaient arrivé sur les lieux, Ayumi s'était accroché à lui et ne l'avait plus quitté. Rassurée par sa présence.

Et cela l'avait effrayé. Il avait déglutit difficilement chassant la bile qui lui emplissait la gorge. Il avait fermé les yeux un court instant envoyant au loin ses propres terreurs enfantines qu'elle venait de faire resurgir bien malgré elle. Il s'était souvenu d'une main serrée dans la sienne, du froid, de la douleur et de la faim, d'une voix...Trop de mauvais souvenirs et certainement pas le meilleur endroit ni le meilleur moment pour se laisser submerger. Ayumi avait besoin de lui.

Il avait respiré profondément pour retrouver la maîtrise de lui même. Puis il s'était mit accroupie à la même hauteur que la petite fille et lui avait accordé un sourire qu'il voulait confiant mais qu'il savait voilé par une tristesse à la profondeur sans fond. Elle ne sembla pas lui en tenir rigueur, vu que son propre sourire à cet instant semblait aussi brisé que le sien.

Dans les yeux de la gamine, il y avait aussi une étincelle de reconnaissance. Parce qu'au milieu de cette horreur ou elle était plongé, il lui avait apporté le réconfort de savoir que ses parents pouvaient reposer en paix. Ce n'était pas grand chose. Quasiment rien. Cela n'allégerait pas sa peine, mais cela pourrait aider...Plus tard, avec du temps.

« Kudo ? » l'appela son collègue.

« Oui, Hakuba ? » questionna-t-il à son tour sans pour autant quitter Ayumi du regard.

« Les inspecteurs Takagi et Chiba escortent le prévenu au poste. L'inspecteur Sato va accompagnée la petite à l'hôpital où elle passera une nuit en observation avant d'être accueillit par les services sociaux... »

Le châtain marqua une pause arquant les sourcils devant la réaction simultanée et identique de son collègue et de la petite fille. Visiblement le programme ne leur plaisait pas ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Il reprit pourtant la parole croisant les bras devant lui sur la défensive devant le regard noir et froid que lui lançait Kudo et Ayumi.

« Quand à nous, nous sommes attendu au poste pour faire nos dépositions dans les plus bref délais tant que nous avons encore tout en tête. »

« Comme si l'un de nous pouvait oublier quoi que ce soit ! » S'exclama-t-il en soupirant et en se redressant, tout en gardant la main de le petite fille dans la sienne.

« C'est un fait... » Reconnut Hakuba en haussant les épaules et avant qu'il puisse rajouter quoique ce soit, Kudo l'interrompit de nouveau.

« Inspecteur Sato ! » Interpella-t-il la jeune femme qui se trouvait non loin et regardait les voitures de polices quitter une à une les lieux du crime. « Puis je vous accompagner à l'hôpital ? »

La jeune femme se retourna et plissa des yeux pour passer au crible la scène qui se jouait devant elle entre l'enfant et les deux détectives. Tout comme les autres inspecteurs, elle n'avait pas manqué l'étrange interaction entre le jeune détective brun et la gamine.

Cela lui avait parut étrange, mais comme le commissaire Megure n'avait fait aucun commentaire, elle et les autres avaient laissé faire. A dire vrai, depuis le temps que les deux détectives travaillaient avec eux, même si cela ne restait qu'occasionnel et certainement pas officiel, tous les inspecteurs de la division une et certains de la deux, s'étaient habitué à leurs étranges manies. Et aux vues de leurs résultats, pas un parmi eux n'allait s'en plaindre.

Elle chercha son supérieur du regard et le vit qui s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux. Le commissaire n'avait cependant rien perdu de l'échange entre les deux détectives et son inspecteur et avant de refermer la porte, il donna son accord d'un simple hochement de tête pour laisser le jeune détective brun agir à sa guise.

« On y va alors, Kudo ! » Répondit l'inspecteur en lui indiquant l'ambulance alors que Hakuba s'éloignait en direction de la dernière voiture de police pour y monter avec le commissaire.

« On se voit plus tard ! » fit le châtain avec un signe d'adieu de la main à l'intention de son compère.

« Entendu ! » s'exclama le brun avant de se pencher pour prendre Ayumi dans ses bras et suivre l'inspecteur dans l'ambulance.

 **A suivre...**

 _Voila les chapitres ne seront pas bien long mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 02 :**

Une chambre d'hôpital n'était pas l'endroit où il se sentait le plus à l'aise. Encore bien trop de souvenirs qui menaçait de le submerger quand il y passait trop de temps. Les affaires concernant et impliquant des enfants étaient les plus difficiles. En général et pour lui en particulier. Cependant pour le bien de la petite fille qui reposait maintenant dans le lit, endormie, il devait faire bonne figure et maîtriser ses terreurs personnelles. Jusqu'à maintenant, Ayumi ne l'avait pas relâché et ce depuis le premier moment où elle l'avait saisit sa main.

Même dans l'ambulance. Même quand les docteurs avaient insisté pour qu'il sorte le temps de l'examen de la petite fille. Rien n'avait pu la faire lâcher sa main et il n'avait pas vraiment chercher à la faire céder. Les médecins et le personnel de l'hôpital avaient dû faire avec, sous le regard goguenard de l'inspecteur Sato qui semblait bien s'amuser de l'embarra des soignants et n'avait de son côté pas tenter de s'opposer au souhait de l'enfant.

Heureusement, physiquement la gamine n'avait rien qu'un peu de repos ne pourrait arranger. Pour le reste, la petite fille était encore en état de choc. Il faudrait laisser au temps le soin de faire son office et lui permettre de cicatriser et de faire son deuil. Il était encore bien trop tôt pour s'inquiéter des répercussions psychologiques. Il faudrait que le cadre familial qui allait remplacer sa famille reste vigilant et à l'écoute des questions qui ne manqueraient pas de pointer leur nez quand Ayumi sortirait de la catatonie où elle était plongé tant qu'on essayait pas de la détacher du jeune détective.

Ayumi, même profondément endormie, aidée en cela par des sédatifs, n'avait pas lâché sa main. Et si l'emprise qu'elle exerçait dessus s'était un peu relâché, il pouvait toujours sentir la chaleur de sa petit main agrippant la sienne. Et cela était rassurant pour elle tout autant que pour lui.

Dans son dos, il pouvait sentir le poids du regard de l'inspecteur Sato. Ils n'avaient pas échangé beaucoup de paroles depuis qu'ils étaient monté dans l'ambulance. La jeune femme avait partagé les informations nécessaires pour la prise en charge de la gamine avec les médecins et les infirmières et l'avait informé des résultats des observations médicales. Ses réponses brèves n'avaient, à chaque fois, pas permis de relancer la conversation et la jeune femme avait fini par hausser les épaules acceptant de rester avec eux dans un silence confortable.

La nuit était maintenant tombée et il sentait que le sommeil commençait aussi à le prendre. Ses paupières se faisaient de plus en plus lourdes. Il voulait résister mais la journée avait été longue et riche en émotions, mettant à mal sa résistance naturelle. Un café ne lui aurait pas fait de mal mais sa main toujours maintenue dans celle de la petite fille ne lui permettait pas de s'éloigner. Il se voyait mal demander à l'inspecteur. Pas que la jeune femme ne lui rendrait pas ce service avec amabilité mais il ne voulait pas la déranger.

Il ne fallut cependant pas longtemps avant que Sato ne repère son manège pour masquer ses bâillements et la façon dont sa tête avait tendance à piquer vers l'avant et ce malgré toute sa volonté à la maintenir droite. Elle lui annonça après avoir elle même émit un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire qu'elle allait chercher un café et lui proposa de lui en rapporter un. Il ne se fit pas prier pour accepter et sourit plein de reconnaissance à la jeune femme qui quitta la chambre avec un rire doux et légèrement moqueur.

Quand elle revint, à peine cinq minutes plus tard, il avait définitivement perdu la lutte contre la fatigue et s'était endormi à son tour. Sa tête reposait sur le lit de la petite fille qui semblait s'être déplacé en son absence pour venir s'enrouler autours détective. Sato posa les deux cafés sur la table de chevet et saisit le dessus du lit, replié au pied pour en recouvrir le jeune homme.

* * *

Il savait qu'il dormait. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait ce rêve. Aux vues des événements de sa journée, il n'était pas surpris de se retrouver plongé dans cette période sombre de son enfance. Sept petits jours qui avaient suffit à le transformer de manière irréversible.

Vue le lieu où il s'était endormi, pas étonnant que son cauchemar le ramène précisément à cet endroit là. Il devait avoir sept ans, à peine un peu plus vieux qu'Ayumi. Il avait mal, froid, faim, soif et il était seul. Il ne savait pas où il était, ni comment il était arrivé là. Il ignorait aussi depuis combien de temps il se trouvait séquestré dans cette cellule.

Oui, cellule, il n'y avait pas de meilleur mot pour qualifier la petite pièce carrée où il était enfermé depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité et qui cependant ne devait pas être aussi long. L'endroit était entièrement recouvert, du sol au plafond, d'un revêtement épais, dur et blanc. La lumière dans la pièce était aveuglante, l'obligeant à garder les yeux mi clos pour se protéger la rétine.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un claquement sec, un bras inconnu lança quelque chose dans la salle. Sans un regard pour lui et sans ménagement pour la personne, car il s'agissait d'un enfant au vu du gabarit du corps qui venait de valdinguer, comme un tas de chiffon mou, pour finir sa course contre le mur. Après avoir rebondit contre le revêtement mural avec un bruit sourd, l'autre se recroquevilla avec une grimace de douleur.

 _« Pour ton propre bien, tu devrais faire profil bas, kid. »_ ordonna sèchement la voix avec un accent étranger, sur le pas de la porte avant de la refermer d'un claquement sec.

«C _omme si j'allais obéir »_ Marmonna l'autre enfant à peine suffisamment fort pour qu'il l'entende, mais avec un sourire si arrogant qu'il détonnait sur le visage enfantin et tuméfié du garçonnet.

Leur regard s'était croisé. Il avait étonné de constater que l'autre garçon lui ressemblait. Même taille et même gabarit. Leur coupe de cheveux était différente mais il savait que si il avait laissé ses mèches être plus longue et libre, il aurait eu la même coupe sauvage que l'autre garçonnet. Et même s'il était difficile d'en être sûr avec la forte luminosité de la pièce, il aurait pu parier que la couleur de leur yeux avait quelque chose de similaire.

 _« Salut ! Tu es nouveau ? »_ furent les premiers mots que prononça le garçon en souriant. « _Moi, je suis là depuis deux jours. Enfin je crois...Je m'appelle... »_

Le souvenir lui échappa. Comme souvent quand il était fatigué et éprouvé moralement. Régulièrement les images de ses sept jours qui avaient changé son existence, revenait le hanter mais jamais de manière précise. Et jamais il n'avait le moindre contrôle sur ce qu'il pouvait voir ou en retenir à son réveil. Mais il savait qu'il y avait eut un avant et un après.

Avant cette rencontre, il avait été un enfant on ne peut plus normal. Légèrement précoce et un peu plus observateur que ses compères mais rien n'aurait pu le différencier des autres de son âge. Avant ce jour en tout cas. Car après, tout avait été diffèrent.

Jusqu'à ce jour, sa vie avait été de celle dont on pouvait rêver. Des parents aimants et qui, bien que prit dans leur travail, prenaient le temps de s'occuper de lui des qu'ils avaient un moment de libre. Il n'avait manqué de rien. Il avait toujours été entouré par des gens bienveillants. Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi et sa vie aurait pu être parfaite. Mais la vie avait eut d'autre projet pour lui.

Ces sept jours qui sur le temps d'une vie ne représentaient pas autant de temps que cela, lui avait fait quitter définitivement l'enfance. Et même, si quand il essayait de se souvenir consciemment des événements de cette semaine en enfer, tout restait confus, ses cauchemars suffisaient à lui remémorer que le danger était réel et qu'il ne devait pas baisser sa garde.

Après ces sept jour, il n'avait plus jamais été le même. En tout cas plus un enfant et certainement pas celui que ses parents s'étaient attendu à retrouver. Sans oublier que normal ne pouvait plus convenir pour le qualifier, mais de cela il était arrivé à se faire une raison.

 **A suivre...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 03 :**

Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un regard bleu profond qui semblait le scruter. Ayumi était réveillée et le fixait avec tristesse mais il pouvait aussi desceller une pointe d'intérêt au fond de ses prunelles azures. Il se redressa un peu gêné par l'intensité du regard de la fillette, cachant son embarras derrière un sourire.

Il s'étira, chassant les derniers vestiges de son rêve pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil à la fenêtre de la chambre puis à sa montre pour se situer dans le temps. Les dernières impressions laissées par son rêve, étaient toujours des plus confuses, avec le sentiment d'avoir perdu quelque chose d'important.

Il y avait déjà quelque temps qu'il n'avait pas rêvé de ce passage de son enfance mais cela lui laissait toujours une désagréable sensation d'amertume et de sécheresse désagréable dans la bouche. Il lui fallait un café. Bien noir. Bien opaque et amer pour chasser le mauvais goût qui avait envahit sa bouche. Et plus le breuvage serait amer et fort mieux cela serait.

« Tu va partir maintenant ? » demanda Ayumi le sortant de ses pensées, quand sa main se resserra autours de la sienne.

« Pas tout de suite. » Assura-t-il en souriant à la gamine qui lui offrit un merveilleux sourire et un soupir de soulagement.

Tous les deux savaient que ce moment viendrait et qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire pour l'éviter. Cependant, il était encore tôt, à peine sept heure trente, bien trop tôt pour que l'assistante sociale ne débarque pour venir chercher Ayumi pour la conduire dans ce qui deviendrait son nouveau foyer. Alors autant en profiter.

Doucement, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement, le laissant supposer que l'inspecteur Sato qui ne se trouvait pas dans la pièce avec eux, revenait. Un membre du personnel soignant n'aurait pas pris autant de précaution pour entrer. Même si la plus part respectaient les règles de politesse et de savoir vivre, les soignants avaient quand même la mauvaise habitude de se comporter en maître de maison quand ils entraient dans une chambre.

Aussi fut il surpris quand Hakuba entra tout en portant un sac en papier et un support de boisson chaude comme on peut en trouver dans les fast-food. Le châtain s'avançait avec précaution avec son chargement qui dégageait une odeur délicieuse qui fit réagir les estomacs affamés de la petite fille et le sien. Il réalisa alors que pas plus la petite fille que lui, n'avaient mangé depuis la veille. Le châtain releva la tête en direction du bruit et leur accorda un sourire.

«Je vois que j'ai bien fait de prendre de quoi manger avant de venir. » déclara-t-il en posant son chargement sur la table de nuit. « Bonjour à vous ! »

« Merci d'avoir penser à nos estomacs, Hakuba. » Répondit-il en attrapant un des gobelets qui il le savait à l'odeur, devait contenir exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour le réveiller. « Bonjour à toi ! »

Ayumi rigola appréciant, elle aussi la chaleur et la délicieuse odeur de chocolat qui émanait du gobelet que venait de lui tendre le nouveau venu. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller d'une joie discrète quand Hakuba sortit du sachet des petits pains frais. Apparemment, si les boissons venaient bien d'un fast-food, les viennoiseries devaient,quand à elles, venir d'une boulangerie française. Avisant le logo sur le sachet en papier, il sut que sa déduction était bonne et cela le fit sourire.

Pour qui ne le connaissait pas, Hakuba pouvait être un arrogant personnage rébarbatif et plus têtu qu'une mule. Mais pour qui savait voir au de là des apparences, le jeune homme était attentionné et dévoué, presque autant qu'une mère, le titillait avec affection ses amis. Et plus que tout fidèle à ses engagements et à ceux qu'il estimait.

Il savait qu'il faisait partie des rares chanceux à compter aux yeux du châtain. Depuis leur rencontre, et encore bien plus depuis leur partenariat en temps que détective, ils avaient appris à s'épauler et à travailler ensemble, passant outres les apparences et les défauts de chacun pour former une équipe que commençait à craindre les criminels et qui avait depuis bien longtemps gagné le respect des inspecteurs de police.

Tous les deux avaient commencé, pour différentes raisons personnelles, à enquêter jeune. Ils avaient tous les deux démontré de grandes capacités d'observations et d'analyses. Déjà lors de leur scolarité, ils avaient fait preuve de capacités hors du commun pour révéler le modus opérandi des criminels et ce bien avant les inspecteurs dépêchés sur place pour mener les investigations.

Accepter la présence et l'aide de deux gamins à peine sortie de l'enfance, ne s'était ni fait en un jour, ni sans heurt, mais vu leur juste raisonnement et leurs implications, les policiers avaient du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était préférable de les inclure dans leurs enquêtes plutôt que de les tenir à l'écart.

Déjà parce que les résultats obtenu étaient juste, quasi infaillible, mais surtout parce qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les deux plus souvent qu'à leur tour impliqué dans l'environnement immédiat des enquêtes. Quelqu'un de superstitieux, aurait trouvé plus que suspect le taux de probabilité quasi croissant qu'un crime soit commis si l'un ou l'autre des deux détectives se retrouvait en dehors de chez lui.

Certaines rumeurs circulaient à ce propos au sein de la première et de la deuxième division. Plus loufoques les unes que les autres. Franchement qui irait croire en l'existence d'une malchance pareil ou bien en l'existence d'un dieu de la mort qui suivrait les deux jeunes hommes dans leur sillage ! A dire vrai, il y avait même des paris concernant les deux garçons. Sur combien de temps s'écoulerait avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent mêler à une nouvelle affaire ? Combien de temps il leur fraudait pour résoudre leur prochain crime ? Qui des deux révéleraient le coupable ?

Bref. Rien que des rumeurs et des paris stupides.

« Où est l'inspecteur Sato ? » Demanda-t-il après avoir bu, savouré pour être plus juste, la moitié de son gobelet, perdu dans ses pensées alors que les deux autres discutaient de la qualité des petits pains en échangeant des regards de connaisseurs.

Il trouvait étrange qu'Ayumi qui n'avait pas semblé très réceptive à la présence du châtain la veille au soir, soit si ouverte et en confiance avec l'autre détective. Même si la veille, dans l'état de choc où elle se trouvait, elle n'avait pas dû s'apercevoir de sa présence.

« Elle est retournée au poste dès que je suis venu prendre la relève après avoir rempli ma déposition.»

Il plissa les yeux fixant Hakuba. Il connaissait suffisamment le châtain pour lire entre les lignes. Rien n'obligeait Hakuba à venir à l'hôpital. Logiquement après avoir donné son témoignage, il aurait dû rentrer et passer une bonne nuit. Pour qu'il se porte volontaire pour prendre la relève de l'inspecteur signifiait qu'il avait eut de nouvelles informations. Sachant que le criminel se trouvait déjà en état d'arrestation, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien avoir incité Hakuba à s'impliquer dans une affaire qui semblait résolu ?

A sa connaissance, il n'y avait qu'une seule chose. Une seule enquête pouvait conduire Hakuba à venir à l'hôpital. Une seule pour laquelle le châtain pouvait perdre son flegme britannique.

Il sentit un long frisson froid lui parcourir la colonne. Il se sentit gelé de l'intérieur, perdant tout le bénéfice du réconfort que venait de lui apporter le café. Il ouvrit la bouche pour poser une question mais un éclat dans le regard de son partenaire et la manière dont celui ci détourna le regard en direction de la petite fille suffit à lui faire ravaler ses interrogations.

Pas seulement parce que Hakuba venait de lui rappeler la présence d'Ayumi et qu'il valait mieux éviter certains sujets devant la petite fille, mais aussi car ce simple geste suffisait à lui confirmer que ce qu'il redoutait, était arrivé et que la petite Ayumi était concernée.

Car les deux jeunes hommes ne s'étaient pas associé uniquement pour résoudre les affaires criminelles qui se présenteraient à eux. Ils avaient découvert assez rapidement qu'ils poursuivaient le même objectif. Et que si leurs parcours étaient diffèrent, ils avaient un ennemi en commun. Un adversaire qui ne reculait devant rien.

 **A suivre...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 04 :**

Il avait maintenant la tête emplie de questions. A commencer par comment protéger Ayumi de cet ennemi qui s'intéressait à elle. Il serra les poings, en colère mais pas vraiment surpris que la petite fille ait attiré sur elle l'attention de cet adversaire coriace qui opérait dans l'ombre depuis des dizaines d'années. Cette organisation tentaculaire qui enlevait des enfants depuis des générations. Entre autres délits tout aussi peu acceptable, comme par exemple, l'aide que ses membres pouvaient apporter à ceux qui envisageait d'éliminer une personne leur faisant obstacle. Il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir remarquer que la petite fille regroupait les caractéristiques recherchées par son adversaire.

Maintenant qu'il savait, il se demandait comment il avait pu passer à coté des signes d'alerte qui n'avait pourtant pas manqué. A commencer par la manière dont la petite s'était accroché à lui. Instinctivement, la petite avait su qu'il pouvait l'aider. Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux puis se massa la nuque.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Demanda Ayumi en serrant sa main pour attirer son attention.

« Je l'ignore » Assura-t-il avec un petit sourire. « Hakuba et moi devons en discuter pour le déterminer . Nous allons sortir dans le couloir pour cela mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, crie fort et on sera là avant que tu ais le temps de reprendre ta respiration. »

Inutile de mentir à la petite fille. Si son intuition était la bonne et qu'il voulait conserver la confiance de la gamine, éviter de trop en dire, pour le moment, était la meilleure solution. Elle fit la moue un court instant avant de hocher la tête et de relâcher sa main. Il fit un signe à Hakuba qui le suivit dans le couloir sans mot dire. Le châtain, une fois la porte franchis, fut le premier à parler.

« Une fois en salle d'interrogatoire, notre suspect s'est mis à chanter comme un rossignol et à demander la protection de la police. D'après ce qu'il a avoué, il a fait appel à un professionnel pour établir le plan d'un meurtre parfait. »

« La BO . » Marmonna-t-il en croisant les bras sur la poitrine.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le nom de cette organisation, mais c'était le seul sous lequel les deux détective la connaissaient. Et il était amplement suffisant et clair pour eux.

« Apparemment. » Acquiesça Hakuba dans un soupir. « Le paiement contre leur service était Ayumi. Le coupable ne s'est même pas inquiété de savoir ce que son mécène comptait faire à la gamine ! Cela lui allait même bien de ne pas avoir à payer leur service autrement. »

Quand il parlait de l'assassin qui avait tué les parents d'Ayumi, la voix de Hakuba transpirait de dégoût. L'homme avait vraiment fait mauvaise impression sur son partenaire.

« Dans leur plan, l'assassin devait récupérer la garde d'Ayumi, ce qui n'était pas infaisable vu que la petite n'a pas d'autre famille et que le suspect était un ami proche de ses parents même si leur relation s'était détériorée. » Continua Hakuba. « Eux devait venir la prendre ensuite comme ils le font souvent quand ils ont une alternative au kidnapping. Notre criminel ignore pourquoi La BO s' intéressait à la petite, mais il était prêt à tout pour éviter un scandale et le plan fournit lui semblait parfait...Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'on s'en mêle... »

« Qu'a décidé le commissaire ? »

« Et bien, il l'y a pas la moindre preuve de l'implication de La BO. Comme à chaque fois, ils ont pris leurs précautions. Pas de documents écrits, pas d'enregistrement. Le témoignage du criminel est assez évasif et ne s'appuie sur aucune preuve matérielle. La description qu'il a fait de son contact est assez floue. Le commissaire ne va certainement pas lui accorder la protection des témoins en se basant uniquement sur sa parole. Même La BO doit le considérer comme quantité négligeable. Son sort ne les concerne en rien. Seule Ayumi les intéresse.»

« La laisser intégrer le système de placement des enfants, c'est leur faciliter la tache pour qu'ils s'en prennent à elle. Pour La BO, elle reste le principal objectif. On ne peut pas les laisser s'en prendre à elle. »

Il savait que si la petite fille se retrouvait placé en famille d'accueil, il serait plus facile pour les membres de l'organisation de l'enlever. Pareil si la petite fille était proposé à l'adoption, il suffirait qu'ils se présentent en tant que parents potentiels et ils s'empareraient légalement de la petite. Il voulait à tout pris empêcher cela.

« Je sais. » Admit Hakuba en se massant le front. « C'est la première fois que nous nous retrouvons confronter à eux dans ce cas de figure. Légalement nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose. »

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, serrant de nouveau les poings de rage. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner la petite Ayumi dans les mains de La BO. Pas plus lui que Hakuba ne pourrait se résoudre à accepter que la gamine connaisse le sort qui avait été le leur dans un passé pas si lointain.

« On doit la faire disparaître... » Murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui de son partenaire qui se contenta de hocher la tête avec un petit sourire en coin satisfait des conclusions auxquelles il venait de parvenir. « Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on va pouvoir faire seul... »

Effacer l'existence d'une personne, même si l'âge d'Ayumi faciliterait un peu les choses, vu qu' à sept ans on était pas encore trop connu dans les bases des réseaux sociaux et autres banque de donnée, pour un peu que les parents aient fait attention, n'était pas quelque chose que l'on faisait à la légère.

«Ce n'est pas vraiment notre champ de compétence. » reconnut Hakuba alors qu'un sourire en coin commençait à étirer ses lèvres. « Mais on connaît, tous les deux, des personnes qui sont plutôt doué pour ce genre de travail. »

Il eut un rire franc qui monta de sa gorge et qu'il ne put retenir. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Hakuba ce qui attira sur eux les regards quelques peu curieux et intrigués du personnel soignant qui traversait le couloir. Il savait à qui faisait allusion le châtain et pour sa part il savait combien son contact aimait ce genre de travail.

« Et certains parmi eux, trouve cela amusant ! » fit il en retrouvant son sérieux. « Je vais appeler ma mère. »

Sa mère. Il avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance à ne voir en elle qu'une maman aimante, ancienne actrice ultra connue et admirée dans le pays, avant de réaliser qu'elle était tout cela et bien plus encore. Tout comme son père.

Sa mère les aiderait à mettre Ayumi à l'abri. Pas seulement parce qu'il lui en ferait la requête, mais parce qu'elle luttait, elle aussi, contre La BO. Et que l'idée de leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues l'amuserait.

« Tu l'a saluera pour moi » répondit Hakuba avec un clin d'oeil et s'apprêtant à retourner dans la chambre de la petite fille.

« Hakuba ! » le retint-il par le coude. « Tu l'a déjà prévenue ! Qu'a-t-il dit ? »

Il savait qui Hakuba tenterait de joindre dans un cas pareil. Il n'était pas surpris que son partenaire ait déjà prévenue son contact. Moins il perdrait de temps, plus ils avaient de chance de sauver Ayumi de La BO. Il ignorait comment ces deux là en était venu à se fréquenter et il s'étonnait, encore maintenant, que le flegmatique britannique puisse trouver un terrain d'entente avec l'autre mais il était indéniable que le lien qu'ils partageaient était fort.

« Exact. Cependant je n'attends pas de réponse de sa part. Je sais déjà qu'il va se mettre au travail vu que j'ai prononcé les mots magiques. » Répondit le châtain avec un sourire tout en se dégageant de sa prise au coude.

« Ah et quels sont-ils ces mots magiques qui font réagir le Magicien blanc, le voleur le plus insaisissable de notre siècle ? »

« Ttt...Voyons Kudo, a chacun ses secrets » rit doucement Hakuba avant d'entrer dans la chambre. « Un détective comme toi devrait, cependant, pouvoir le découvrir. »

Et il lui claqua la porte au nez, le laissant quelque peu interloqué dans le couloir.

 **A suivre...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 05 :**

Ce fut la sonnerie de son téléphone portable qui la sortie de sa contemplation. La vue qui s'étendait devant ses yeux avait quelque chose de paradisiaque. Qui n'aurait pas aimé se tenir là devant cette baie vitrée faisant face à la mer avec le bruit des vagues pour seul bruit de fond. Et malgré le calme et la sérénité apparente des lieux, la maison ne se trouvait pas à plus d'une trentaine de kilomètres de la ville la plus animé de la côte ouest des États-Unis. Que demander de plus !

La sonnerie insista encore lui soutirant un soupir. Elle sortie le téléphone de son sac et fronça les sourcils en lisant le nom de son interlocuteur. Pour que son fils cherche à la joindre avec autant de véhémence, cela devait être urgent. Habituellement, une fois pas semaine, Shinichi leur envoyait un court texto pour les rassurer leur disant que tout allait bien. Si bien qu'elle était plus qu'étonnée de le voir prendre la peine de lui passer un véritable coup de fil. Un rapide coup d'œil en direction du salon, où le représentant de l'agence immobilière attendait avec anxiété son verdict, la fit sourire et elle hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

« Entendu, nous la prenons. Veuillez m'excuser mais je dois prendre cet appel. » Déclara-telle avec son sourire le plus charmeur et le plus séduisant qu'elle avait dans sa panoplie et qui ne manquait jamais d'atteindre sa cible, surtout si celle-ci avait des hormones mâles.

« Merci de votre confiance. Je savais qu'une femme de votre classe saurait voir le charme de cette villa. » Répondit l'homme alors qu'une certaine rougeur envahissait son visage.

Elle rit doucement, minaudant légèrement pour sortir sur la terrasse par la baie vitrée. Ce que l'homme ignorait, c'était qu'elle comptait bien négocier le prix de cette villa et se montrer intraitable. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient besoin un nouveau point de chute discret et inconnue de l'entourage professionnel de son époux qu'elle allait acheter au prix indiqué et plus que surévalué.

Son époux cherchait un endroit tranquille où pouvoir écrire sans subir la pression de ses éditeurs et elle voulait pouvoir profiter de la vie à Los Angeles sans en subir les désagréments. Et cette villa réunissait tous leurs critères. Enfin, tant que les éditeurs de Yusaku n'en trouverait pas l'adresse ce qui prendrait certainement environs deux mois selon leurs dernières estimations.

La troisième sonnerie retentissait, quand elle décrocha laissant le vent maritime jouer avec les mèches de ses longs cheveux blond, accordant enfin toute son attention à son interlocuteur en commençant par le saluer chaleureusement.

« Hi, Shin-chan ! Aurais-tu enfin besoin des conseils de ta mère pour conquérir la femme de ta vie ? »

Elle savait bien que son fils ne l'appellerait pas pour un sujet aussi futile. Pas que, de son point de vue, Shinichi n'est pas besoin d'aide pour se socialiser, mais surtout son fils ne compterait pas sur elle pour régler ce genre de problème qui selon lui, n'en était pas un et certainement pas une de ses priorités. Il l'estimait bien trop enthousiaste et survoltée par le sujet pour croire en ses conseils avisés.

De plus vu qu'il ne devait pas être plus de huit heure du matin à Tokyo et connaissant le manque d'entrain de son garçon pour les réveils matinaux, elle en déduisait que quelque chose d'important s'était passé et que Shinichi avait besoin d'elle. Ce qui n'allait certainement pas l'empêcher de titiller le jeune homme.

 _« Non, merci Maman. »_ soupira le jeune homme avec un frisson d'appréhension et une pointe de soulagement.

Parce qu'elle était sa mère, elle savait ce qui se cachait derrière les réactions de Shinichi. Appréhension parce qu'il avait suffisamment d'imagination pour visualiser la scène . Elle et lui en train de parler des relations hommes, femmes et des possibles dérives de celles-ci pouvant mener à provoquer un rapprochement physique. Très peu pour lui !

Et du soulagement parce qu'il pouvait y échapper dans la réalité et qu'il ferait tout pour que cela continue à rester une hypothétique conversation. Mais aussi parce qu'entendre la voix de sa mère, l'asticoter comme à son habitude suffisait à lui assurer que ses parents allaient bien et que le monde tournait encore rond ! Ce qui en disait long sur l'état de tension de son fils. Et elle savait qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose capable de le rendre aussi anxieux.

 _« Hakuba et moi avons été pris dans une enquête hier. Rien de bien compliqué, mais il se trouve que le criminel s'est fait aider pour mettre son plan au point. Sans entrer dans le détail, il semblerait qu'Elle refasse parler d'elle...Elle a reprit de l'activité dans le pays. »_

La voix de son fils était devenue neutre et détachée. Pourtant elle pouvait sentir la colère, pour ne pas dire plus, dans la manière dont le jeune homme prononçait ce « Elle ». Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui pouvait faire réagir Shinichi aussi mal. La BO !

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et pris le temps de respirer plusieurs fois à fond tout en écoutant la suite de la conversation. Mais dans sa tête défilait les souvenirs d'un lointain passé qu'elle aurait préféré n'avoir jamais vécu. Et la pire des images qui revenaient en boucle dans son esprit, était celle de son fils étendu sur un lit d'hôpital aussi pâle que les draps qui le recouvrait.

« _Apparemment, Elle n'a pas abandonné son projet concernant les enfants et nous avons récupérer un de ses sujets..._ _ _Nous ne pouvons pas permettre que cet enfant tombe dans ses filets et_ impossible d'agir en respectant les voies légales... »_

 _«_ Je comprends, Shin-chan ! » assura t-elle avec détermination. «Tu peux compter sur moi ! Et sur ton père ! »

A nouveau, elle pu sentir le soulagement de son fils dans la manière dont sa respiration s'apaisa. Le téléphone n'était pas le moyen le plus sécurisé pour parler des détails nécessaires à ce genre d'opération, elle fit un rapide calcul mentale de ce qui devenait urgent de faire.

« Je vais prendre le premier avion et prendre certaines dispositions avec ton père des maintenant. Comme cela à mon arrivée, nous n'aurons plus que les détails à superviser.»

 _« Merci Maman. »_ vint la réponse de Shinichi avec un sourire amusé qui n'échappa pas à Yukiko.

Visiblement, si elle trouvait que son fils avait des réactions prévisibles, il devait partager son opinion vis à vis des réactions prévisible de ses parents et savoir qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Tout comme il savait qu'elle apporterait son aide à n'importe quel autre enfant dans le besoin. Pas après avoir vu ce dont La BO était capable.

Et parce qu'elle savait ce que les membres de cette organisation maudite étaient capable, elle savait que ni son fils, ni Hakuba n'avaient du passer un agréable moment depuis qu'ils avaient appris que La BO était mêlé à leur enquête.

« Comment vous gérez cela ? » Ne put elle s'empêcher d'interroger avec une pointe d'inquiétude. Peut être devrait elle informer le docteur Araïde de ce nouveau développement. Elle doutait que l'un ou l'autre des jeunes hommes aient pensé à prévenir le médecin. Pourtant il serait peut être nécessaire de l'impliquer auprès de cet enfant. Tout comme il était engagé auprès de Shinichi et Hakuba. D'ailleurs cela faisait un moment que son fils ne lui avait pas parler de son bilan de santé.

« _Pas trop mal, pour le moment »_ Admit avec réluctance Shinichi, avant de changer de sujet pour ne pas s'étaler sur ses état d'âmes. _« Au fait, Maman, Hakuba à déjà prévenu son contact ! »_

Elle n'était pas dupe et savait combien son fils n'aimait pas mettre ses émotions en avant. Combien il n'aimait pas parler de lui ni de ce qu'il éprouvait réellement. Il faudrait qu'elle se tienne en face de lui pour savoir comment il allait réellement et même si le ton de sa voix était un bon indice, elle avait hâte de le retrouver et de le serrer dans ses bras.

Elle n'insista pas, acceptant le changement de sujet. Elle sourit. Si Hakuba avait déjà avertit le Magicien blanc, elle savait que les choses étaient entre de bonne main.

 **A suivre...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 06 :**

Malgré toute la bonne volonté de Hakuba, ce fut passablement en rage et nerveux qu'il se présenta dans le hall d'arrivée de l'aéroport international. Depuis le matin, il ne décolérait pas et il était à peine plus de 16 heure. Il pouvait clairement à la manière dont le détective châtain le regardait et grâce au mode de fonctionnement du cerveau de Hakuba qu'il commençait à connaître, l'entendre se plaindre que la journée allait être longue. Les regards noirs qu'il accordait au châtain en réponse à ses lamentations, silencieuses pour la plus part, ne semblaient plus faire d'effet.

En fait, depuis qu'il avait raccroché avec sa mère pour retourner dans la chambre d'Ayumi et la retrouver vide, Shinichi enrageait et s'inquiétait. Il avait sentit son cœur rater un battement et une terrible angoisse lui serrer le ventre. Un vertige l'avait pris et un voile sombre avait commencer à descendre devant ses yeux qu'il avait fini par fermer, pour lutter contre la nausée. Des images de son passé avaient de nouveau fusé dans son esprit et il avait fallut qu'il mobilise toute sa maîtrise de lui même pour repousser les émotions qui le submergeaient.

Il avait titubé en tremblant jusqu'au lit avant que son regard ne tombe sur le seul objet insolite qui se trouvait sur le lit qu'avait occupé Ayumi. D'une main tremblante, il avait saisit la rose blanche dont le haut des pétales semblaient teinté d'un orange pâle. Inconsciemment, il avait porté la rose à ses narines pour en respirer le parfum qui commençait à embaumer autours de lui. L'angoisse qui l'avait étreint, avait alors commencer à refluer, pour laisser place à une colère sans nom. Une seule personne pouvait avoir laissé cette fleur. La bonne nouvelle étant que cela n'était aucunement un membre de La BO.

L'hôpital avait fait des recherches et appelé la police mais l'enquête n'avait rien donné jusque là. Et il savait qu'aucun des inspecteurs ne découvriraient de piste ou de preuve solide, pouvant mener à l'identification du kidnappeur. Ayumi Yoshida venait tout simplement de disparaître de la surface de la terre, pour ne plus jamais y revenir. Tout du moins sous cette identité et Dieu seul savait où !

Bien évidemment, sa mère occupée à organiser son voyage, entre autre chose, était devenu mystérieusement injoignable. De même que son père. Tous les deux devaient avoir été plus ou moins réquisitionné ou plus vraisemblablement s'être imposé pour aider celui qui avait enlevé Ayumi. Et lui, une fois plus se retrouvait mis de côté, c'était cela qui le faisait enrager. Une fois de plus, il se retrouvait en touche et il n'aimait pas cela.

Le seul qu'il était parvenue à joindre était son partenaire et associé, mais à son avis, l'autre détective ne prenait pas la situation avec la gravité nécessaire. Hakuba avait juste marmonné comme quoi c'était ce à quoi il fallait s'attendre de la part du Magicien blanc et qu'il fallait le laisser faire. Lui faire confiance. Et Shinichi avait du mal à accorder sa confiance à des inconnus, encore plus quand leur réputation les précédait et qu'elle faisait d'eux de remarquable voleur. Entre autres actes illicites.

« Tu sais comme moi, ce qu'il s'est passé. » tenta Hakuba pour la centième fois au moins depuis qu'il avait retrouvé le brun paniqué dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. « Alors ressaisis toi ! »

Bien évidemment, qu'il savait et il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir vu clair dans la mise en scène de cette farce. Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé berner. D'avoir permis qu'on lui enlève la gamine sans qu'il puisse d'une manière ou d'une autre garder le contact avec elle. Comme il n'avait pas pu empêcher que le garçon de son rêve ne disparaisse de son existence alors qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir grandir à ses côtés.

A l'époque il n'avait eut que sept ans. Personne ne lui avait demandé son avis. A peine, si on avait pris le temps de lui expliquer pourquoi il ne reverrait plus son camarade de captivité. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que les événements auraient tourné différemment s'il avait pu rester en contact avec son ami.

« Moi qui pensait que tu serais capable de mettre ta fierté de côté pour aider la petite ! » Insista Hakuba en croisant les bras sur son torse et soulevant un sourcil interrogatif.

« Je trouve quand à moi que tu prends un peu trop bien le fait qu'il est usurpé ton identité pour enlever une petite fille... »

Il savait qu'il aurait dû se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'attitude de son ami et associé des qu'il avait franchis la porte de la chambre. Et si cela n'avait pas suffit, la manière dont le châtain l'avait salué avant qu'il n'aille téléphoner à sa mère aurait dû largement lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Mais il le reconnaissait maintenant, il n'avait pas été en état de voir les choses pour ce qu'elles étaient et il s'en voulait pour cela. La colère qu'il éprouvait était autant tourné vers le voleur , enfin kidnappeur dans ce cas, qu'envers lui même pour s'être laissé manipuler.

« Ce n'était pas la première fois et je sais que cela ne sera pas la dernière. Et puis, c'était plus ou moins le plan, non ? » déclara Hakuba en haussant les épaules. « Faire disparaître la petite pour lui permettre d'échapper à La BO. »

Il se contenta de hocher la tête tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Hakuba avait raison. Lui même avait admit que c'était la meilleure solution. Il avait accepté ce plan. Et même si ce n'était pas avec Hakuba qu'il en avait discuté, il savait que l'autre n'en penserait pas moins. Pire ! Hakuba savait que Shinichi avait donné son accord à celui qui avait pris sa place pour que la petite disparaisse, car jamais sans cela l'autre n'aurait mis son plan immédiatement en action. Il aurait attendu d'avoir le soutien des parents Kudo.

« Plus ou moins. » reconnut Shinichi en soupirant. « Mais j'aurais voulu... »

Exprimer sa pensée à haute voix était difficile. C'était comme admettre une faiblesse. Une blessure de son passée qui ne cicatriserait peut être jamais et il ne se sentait pas capable de la formuler à haute voix.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir continuer à veiller sur Ayumi. La protéger. Il n'avait plus sept ans ! Ni quatorze ! Il était un adulte responsable capable de s'impliquer et de prendre ses responsabilités quand la situation l'exigeait. Et là ! Là, il avait l'impression qu'on le traitait à nouveau comme un enfant incapable de protéger de qui compte et cela le mettait en colère.

Il soupira de nouveau en levant les yeux vers l'autre détective, mais les mots restèrent bloqué dans sa gorge quand les portes d'arrivées des passagers s'ouvrirent, commençant à déverser un flot d'individu autours d'eux. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour remarquer la haute silhouette de son père parmi les passagers. Il fit un signe de la main auquel son père répondit par un fin sourire et un hochement de tête avant qu'il ne vienne dans sa direction.

Puis il remarqua la silhouette gracile de sa mère au côté de son père qui semblait la guider d'une main sur l'épaule. Dans la foule, il ne pouvait pas distinguer exactement ce qu'il y avait dans les bras de sa mère. Il y avait cependant quelque chose d'enroulé dans un grand manteau dans les bras de Yukiko. Shinichi sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers eux.

Quand il fut assez prêt et alors qu'ils échangeaient tous les quatre les salutations d'usage, il regarda le précieux fardeau de sa mère. Et si l'apparence de la petite fille endormi dans les bras de Yukiko avait changé, il su sans aucun doute qu'il s'agissait d'Ayumi. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, ne réalisant pas qu'il tendait déjà les bras pour décharger sa mère du poids de la petite. Celle-ci ne fit aucun commentaire et tendit en souriant l'enfant à Shinichi.

Rassuré par la présence endormie de la petite fille, il releva la tête en direction de ses parents avec dans les yeux l'infinité de question qui martelait son crâne et aussi un sentiment d'immense gratitude. Sa colère s'était envolé des qu'il avait reconnu Ayumi. Elle n'avait plus de raison d'être si la gamine se trouvait là.

« Nous discuterons des détails à la maison. » Annonça son père. « Partons avant que quelqu'un nous remarque et ne commence à poser des questions. »

Il acquiesça tout comme Hakuba avant de suivre le châtain en direction du parking ou la voiture les attendait. Ses parents étaient assez célèbres pour être reconnu et attirer l'attention sur eux n'était pas nécessaire à ce moment.

 **A suivre...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 07 :**

Le trajet jusqu'au manoir Kudo se fit dans un silence relatif. Chacun prenant le temps de se poser les questions de politesses et d'usages, sans pour autant aborder le sujet principal de leurs préoccupations, à savoir la petite fille endormie dans les bras de Shinichi. Même si les regards en coin que lançaient les deux plus âgés en direction de leur fils, laissaient présager qu'ils avaient leurs propres inquiétudes et questions.

Saguru pas plus que son associé, n'était dupe et tous les deux se doutaient de ce qui pouvait bien les inquiéter. Le châtain soupira et reporta son attention sur le paysage urbain qui défilait à l'extérieur du véhicule. Si Shinichi semblait empressé de découvrir ce que comptait faire ses parents avec la petite fille, il n'allait certainement pas échapper à un interrogatoire sévère quand à son manque d'assiduité dans le contrôle de sa santé.

Lui-même avait déjà tenté de faire la leçon sur le sujet à Shinichi, vu qu'il était logé à la même enseigne que son ami. Sans grand succès, malheureusement. Mais il connaissait suffisamment bien les parents Kudo pour savoir qu'ils avaient des arguments nettement plus percutant et incisifs pour amener leur fils à se plier à leur volonté.

Et il était soulagé de ne pas sentir le regard suspicieux et désapprobateurs des parents de Shinichi sur lui. Rien que pour s'éviter cela, le brun devrait comprendre l'utilité de faire la prise de sang hebdomadaire recommandé par le Docteur Araide. Même si le résultat restait négatif. En fait, surtout si le résultat restait négatif. Saguru ne voulait absolument pas pensé à ce qu'il adviendrait de lui ou de Kudo si le résultat virait au positif.

Mais Shinichi esquivait toujours son rendez-vous chez le médecin trouvant toujours une excuse pour ne pas remplir cette simple obligation. Bref, il allait certainement le regretter à leur arrivée au manoir, tout du moins une fois que le cas d'Ayumi serait résolu.

Hakuba ne fut pas vraiment étonné en entrant dans la maison de style occidentale, de trouver sa gouvernante en pleine activité. Elle semblait déjà parfaitement au courant de l'arrivée de toute la petite famille ainsi que de celle de la petite fille. Elle avait déjà préparé une chambre pour Ayumi. Une collation les attendait dans le salon. Et la vieille gouvernante était en train de finir de préparer le repas du soir dans la cuisine quand ils franchirent la porte.

A vrai dire si tout n'avait pas été prêt, le châtain aurait été bien plus que surpris. Même s'il n'en faisait pas étalage, Saguru n'était pas le seul à connaître l'identité de celui qui se cachait sous le pseudonyme du Magicien blanc. _Il_ devait avoir prévenu la gouvernante de son plan et de l'arrivée imminente des Kudo.

Même si personne n'y ferait allusion pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Shinichi qui finalement devait être le seul à ne pas avoir eut l'honneur de rencontrer l'insaisissable voleur. Hakuba ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi son associé était le seul à être mis à l'écart de la sorte, mais il se garderait bien de poser la question, sachant pertinemment combien le sujet semblait sensible tant du point de vue du Magicien que des parents de Shinichi. Le brun penserait certainement que sa mère avait appelé la vieille femme pour la prévenir et lui demander de tout mettre en ordre. Ce que Yukiko avait certainement fait de toute manière.

Baya, comme il la nommait affectueusement, était la femme qui l'avait pratiquement élevé et elle savait tout de sa vie. Elle connaissait tous les événements et les personnes qu'il avait rencontré et qui comptait pour lui. Elle savait à qui elle devait de pouvoir encore se lever le matin pour continuer à veiller sur lui. Et cela n'avait pas de prix au yeux de la veille femme. Et puis elle aimait bien le voleur et le considérait avec autant de respect et d'amour maternel qu'elle en avait pour lui, autant dire que le Magicien en profitait et le lui rendait avec la même affection.

Quand Saguru avait décidé de s'associer avec Shinichi pour monter leur agence de détective, elle l'avait suivit sachant pertinemment que les garçons avaient besoin que quelqu'un veille sur eux au quotidien. Si on ne voulait pas qu'un jour la maison leur tombe sur la tête ! Les deux jeunes hommes n'étaient pas vraiment porté sur les taches ménagères, ni préoccupé par la nécessité de manger ou de dormir quand une affaires les travaillait. Il fallait donc quelqu'un pour veiller sur eux et leur rappeler ce qui était essentiel.

Si bien que Baya avait emménager au manoir en même temps que lui quand ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour installer leur bureau au manoir Kudo. Plus facile et plus pratique quand le bureau et la maison sont réunit dans un même lieu. Quelque chose dont Shinichi avait pris conscience après avoir passé pas mal de temps autours de l'Agence de détective Mouri. Et pas uniquement dans le but de fouiner dans les affaires du détective, mais bien à cause de la fille du dit détective qui s'avérait être une amie d'enfance du brun. Et peut être même plus si on écoutait certaines rumeurs datant du Lycée. Même si cela ne restait à l'heure actuel que des rumeurs.

De plus comme le manoir était libre et assez vaste pour qu'ils n'aient pas l'impression de se marcher dessus, l'affaire avait vite été conclue. Pas que Saguru n'aurait pas proposer sa propre maison, vu que son père n'y était jamais, mais géographiquement le manoir Kudo convenait mieux. Et depuis deux ans, ils avaient fait de cette maison leur domaine et ne vous y trompez pas, Baya était celle qui régnait en maître sur les lieux.

« Et si vous nous expliquiez, maintenant ? » Demanda Shinichi en se posant sur le canapé tout en déposant la petite fille contre lui.

Le fait qu'elle continuait à dormir sans se réveiller commençait à lui paraître louche et il doutait qu'elle soit plongé dans un sommeil naturel. Il n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée qu'Ayumi ait été drogué, même pour son bien. Décidément ce voleur avait de bien étrange manière.

« Soit pas si impatient, Shin-chan ! » Répondit sa mère avec une moue boudeuse. «Nous avons aussi notre lot de questions embarrassantes à poser... »

Hakuba vit bien à la manière dont le brun baissa la tête qu'il n'avait pas vraiment hâte de répondre à leurs questions.

« Après ton coup de fils, ta mère m'a appelé, hors, il se trouve que j'étais déjà au courant. Le Magicien m'avait déjà informé de la situation et de son plan. » Déclara son père tout en se servant une tasse de café. « Il avait cependant besoin de nous pour le réaliser. »

« Sans rien nous dire, ni nous prévenir... » Marmonna Shinichi. « On s'est fait un sang d'encre en voyant qu'Ayumi avait disparue... »

« Tu. Tu t'ai fait un sang d'encre. » Crut bon de corriger Saguru.

« Oh merci pour cette correction, Hakuba ! Il faut dire qu'ici, il semblerait que je sois le seul à ne pas fréquenter un criminel de renommé internationale qui prend à malin plaisir à s'introduire là ou personne n'est censé aller ! »

« Vrai mais ce n'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas de contact avec lui, non plus » Se défendit Saguru avec un sourire en coin légèrement hautain.

« On se calme les garçons ! » Intervint plus sèchement Yusaku Kudo en secouant lentement la tête de dépit. « Dans un premier temps, Shinichi, il fallait que ta réaction à l'hôpital soit crédible... »

« Oh pour cela ne t'en fait pas ! J'ai été plus que crédible dans mon rôle de jeune homme paniqué à l'idée d'avoir perdu sa jeune charge ! J'ai bien cru que le commissaire Megure allait demandé à un médecin de me donner un calmant !»

« Il t'avait pourtant laissé un message... » Tenta sa mère avant de se rétracté devant le regard noir de son fils. « Enfin c'est ce qu'il nous a dit. »

« Il a laissé une rose. » confirma Hakuba. « Message suffisant pour faire comprendre _qui_ était partie avec la petite mais pas assez pour contre carrer le sentiment de perte et la crainte de ne plus jamais revoir Ayumi... »

 **A suivre...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 08 :**

Yusaku et Yukiko échangèrent un regard concerné. Pas besoin d'un grand talent de déduction pour lire la culpabilité et le remord dans leur regard. Ils savaient tous les deux que leur fils avait énormément de mal à gérer les séparations. Et aussi étrange que cela soit c'était cette faiblesse qui faisait, en partie, de lui un détective des plus compètent.

Et si tous dans le salon en avait conscience, personne ne savait comment venir en aide au jeune homme. Il était bien trop tard pour changer le passé et les promesses du présent n'avaient que peu de valeur pour Shinichi qui savait pertinemment qu'on ne pouvait promettre d'être toujours présent.

Il aurait fallut qu'en temps que parents, ils réagissent bien plus tôt. Qu'ils prennent conscience du problème bien plus tôt. Mais ils n'avaient pas su voir la profondeur du problème. Ils avaient fait au mieux avec leur moyen de l'époque, mais visiblement ce n'était pas suffisant pour épargner Shinichi. Et ne restait que les regrets.

Yusaku finit cependant par sourire. Il n'avait pas voulu croire le Magicien quand celui-ci leur avait affirmé qu'un lien s'était créer entre leur fils et la petite fille. Shinichi refusait de se lier ou de créer de nouveau lien, laissant les gens passer dans sa vie sans chercher à s'y attacher. Rien qu'en évoquant l'idée, il avait tout une liste de personne qui lui venait en tête. Toutes des relations que son fils laissait graviter autours de lui sans vraiment s'attacher. A commencer par Ran Mouri. Shinichi avait pratiquement grandit avec elle. Et pourtant, il maintenait une distance entre eux.

Alors qu'il ait laissé la petite fille s'accrocher à lui, si rapidement, si facilement, était bien plus que surprenant. Mais un fait bien réel maintenant qu'il pouvait avoir les interactions entre son fils et la gamine et Yusaku ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que cela serait suffisant pour aider Shinichi à sortir de sa coquille.

Autre fait remarquable: le Magicien visiblement, connaissait bien mieux son fils qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Dommage qu'il soit trop tard pour changer les choses entre eux. Si par le passé, Yusaku n'avait pas accepté ce marché qui avait fini par condamner une famille, pour qu'il puisse sauver la sienne, tout aurait pu être diffèrent entre le Magicien et Shinichi. Mais peut être était-il encore possible pour ses deux là de se retrouver, d'évoluer. Même si le plus difficile à convaincre ne serait certainement pas son fils, mais le Magicien.

Il soupira, secouant légèrement la tête de droite à gauche pour chasser ses pensées parasites et reprit la conversation comme s'il n'avait pas été interrompu.

« Je comprend mieux pourquoi le Magicien a décidé de nous confier la garde d'Ayumi. Il savait que vous étiez proche l'un de l'autre et ne voulait pas brisé ce lien. »

« Je pense que ce qui a poussé La BO à s'intéresser à Ayumi est une caractéristique empathique. Raison pour laquelle instinctivement, elle a cherché ma présence Une chance pour elle que nous ayons pu intervenir avant qu'elle ne se retrouve dans leur mains ! » annonça le brun en hochant affirmativement la tête. « Par contre, comment il a pu savoir pour ce lien entre Ayumi et Moi ? »

« Il a dû entendre parler de ta réaction après la disparition de la petite. » sourit Yukiko son regard plongé dans sa tasse de thé.

Shinichi porta sa main à son menton pour réfléchir aux paroles de sa mère et finit par arborer le même rictus qu'elle tout en accordant à Hakuba un regard en coin auquel l'autre répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

« Sûrement. » reprit Yusaku avec un rictus satisfait. « Même si je suis convaincue que cela n'a fait que confirmer son intuition. De plus, il a discuté un peu avec Ayumi et elle ne voulait pas s'éloigner de toi. Nous avons donc décidé de la garder près de nous pour plus de sécurité. Même si nous avons couvert nos arrières en lui créant une histoire, un passé, nous devons garder à l'esprit que cela ne suffira pas pour leurrer indéfiniment La BO. »

Tous dans la pièce savait que cette organisation avait bien trop de ramification et de pouvoir pour ne pas percer à jour l'identité de la petite fille. Le plus tard serait le mieux ! Ils feraient tous l'impossible pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur Ayumi. Cependant, ils devaient garder cette possibilité à l'esprit.

«Nous devons rester prudent. C'est la première fois que nous nous retrouvons confronté directement à eux depuis... » Reprit Yusaku avant d'être interrompu par Shinichi.

« Six ans. Cela va faire six ans » répéta le brun en serrant les poings alors que la petite fille à côté de lui se mit à grimacer d'inconfort.

Yukiko émis un hoquet de surprise et de terreur. Elle n'avait aucun mal à se souvenir de ce qui c'était passé six ans auparavant. Elle avait définitivement cru avoir tourner la page après l'enlèvement et les sept jours de torture qu'avait été la première disparition de son fils. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'elle replongerait dans cette angoisse six ans plus tard. Ce cauchemar, cependant avait de nouveau pris vie et elle en tremblait encore certains soirs aux heures les plus sombres de la nuit.

« Pour moi, cela remonte à seulement quatre ans. » Marmonna Hakuba qui reposa sa tasse vide sur la table basse tout en évitant de croiser le regard des trois autres. « Je pense qu'aucun des cadres de l'organisation qui nous connaît, ait pu nous oublier. On a un peu contre carré leur plan de manière radicale !»

Le jeune homme était visiblement aussi mal à l'aise que leur fils. Yukiko se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Saguru avait du traverser les mêmes épreuves que son fils. Pas qu'il eut été enlevé à sept ans. Non, pour lui le premier contact avec un membre de l'organisation avait été bien diffèrent. Pas plus agréable et certainement pas sans conséquences. Mais le deuxième contact, le plus récent s'étaient effectué de la même manière pour les deux garçons et ils en porteront toutes leur vie les séquelles.

« C'est certain ! Ils doivent nous garder à l'œil » Approuva Shinichi d'une voix ferme et assurée alors qu'il posait une main rassurante sur le haut de la tête d'Ayumi qui sembla se détendre. « Même si nous n'avons pas eut à faire directement à eux, nous savons que certaines enquêtes que nous avons contribué à élucider, ont été organisé par les stratèges de l'organisation. »

« Oui. Certains modus opérandis étaient trop bien élaboré pour ne pas faire partie d'un plan établis à l'avance. Nous n'avons pas pu réunir assez d'éléments à charge, mais nous en sommes convaincue. C'est cependant la première fois que nous retombons sur une affaire impliquant un enfant... » Termina Saguru sur un ton tout aussi déterminé que celui de Shinichi. « Donc que nous intervenons pour contre carré non seulement un de leur contrat mais aussi leur véritable objectif. »

Yusaku malgré sa peur de voir les deux jeunes hommes s'embarquer dans une aventure toujours plus dangereuse, ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fier du courage et de la détermination qui brillait dans leurs regards et qui faisait vibrer leurs voix d'un même écho.

« Votre réputation auprès des cadres de La BO n'est certainement plus à faire. » Reconnut avec une pointe de fierté,Yusaku « Raison pour laquelle j'aurais voulu pouvoir écarter la petite Ayumi définitivement de nous pour ne pas qu'elle se retrouve à nouveau en danger. Mais Le Magicien et la petite ont su me convaincre qu'il était plus simple d'assurer sa protection en la gardant près de nous. »

Il avait bien vu la manière dont son fils s'était tendu quand il avait expliqué ses objections quand au retour de la petite fille parmi eux. Et comme Shinichi n'avait rien dit contre sa déclaration, il savait donc lui aussi qu'il aurait été plus sage d'éloigner la gamine.

Apparemment pour son fils, le retour de la gamine n'était que temporaire et il comptait bien profiter de sa présence tant qu'il pouvait. Pour s'en assurer,Yusaku n'avait qu'à regarder la manière dont son fils caressait la tête et les cheveux de la petite fille pour l'aider à se détendre.

Cependant Yusaku avait changé son fusils d'épaule et ils allaient conserver la garde de la petite. Les arguments du Magicien et de la gamine avaient porté leur fruit et Yusaku pouvait voir un éclat de curiosité briller dans les prunelles azure de son fils. Ainsi qu'un éclat farouche de profonde détermination.

« En gros, Ayumi a dit qu'elle voulait devenir aussi forte que toi pour détruire les méchants et protéger les lui as vraiment fait une forte impression! » Déclara-t-il en fixant son fils avec un sourire fier. « Plan qui a semblé plaire au Magicien. »

« Votre rencontre a été brève et dans de terrible circonstance, mais tu as profondément marqué Ayumi, Shin-chan ! »

« Mais... » Shinichi voulait objecter et finalement se rétracta.

Il aurait voulu qu'Ayumi ait une vie d'enfant de son âge, mais il savait que cet espoir était vain. Pas après avoir été désigné comme une cible par La BO. Pas après avoir perdu ses parents. Et puis il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en aille. Pas plus qu'elle ne le souhaitait. Le souvenir d'un autre enfant se superposa à l'image de la petite fille et il serra les poings.

Si quelqu'un avait pu prendre cette décision, faire ce même choix quatorze ans plus tôt, alors peut être ce garçon à qui il devait tant serait encore en vie. Si leurs familles avaient décidé de faire front commun, au lieu de se diviser. Si on leur avait demandé leur avis...Mais on ne pouvait pas changer ce qui était figé à jamais dans le passé, il ne pouvait qu'agir sur le présent et il comptait bien ne pas laisser passer sa chance !

 **A suivre...**


End file.
